


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Someone walking into the bathroom interrupts Louis’ inner monologue.  Of fucking course.  Harry notices Louis and smiles.  He fucking smiles all dimply and bright and for a split second Louis is taken back in time to when they were best friends and how he used to be such a sucker for that smile.  Louis’ eyes harden at the thought.“Hey Lou,” Harry chirps.  His voice is soft and gentle, just like it was five years ago, no trace of animosity.“Hey,” Louis says not looking at him, but at his own reflection straightening his Black Sabbath T-shirt.  “How’ve you been?” Harry asks, running a hand through his hair.Louis can’t help but snort.  “Seriously?  You actually care about how I’ve been?”Harry looks taken aback by Louis’ reaction but recovers easily, “Of course I do,” he says sounding genuinely surprised that Louis would think otherwise. Harry and Louis have hated each other for almost five years, until they don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for an enemies to lovers and thought: what if Harry and Louis always hated each other? So this is the result of that. Thanks to my dear friends for reading this over, all mistakes are my own. Also thanks to the fic yelling group chat for helping with the title :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Six months into their hiatus and Louis doesn’t know what to do with himself.  He’s gone on a holiday with his family, has gotten to visit some parts of the world he’s wanted to visit all of his life.  He’s had a lot of rest, maybe even too much rest if you ask him.  He’s gotten a lot of writing done.  He has more than enough for an album with the amount of material he’s written already.  Needless to say, he’s had a lot of time on his hands.  Turns out not having to tour, or record an album, or promote said album really gives you a lot of time to yourself.  Louis’ never had this much free time even before deciding to audition for the XFactor six years ago.

He’s kept in contact with Liam and Niall, probably checking in with them at least once a week or so.  They’re doing well.  Liam’s been recording some things for a solo album he’s working on and Niall’s been golfing a lot.  And Harry, well who the fuck knows.  Louis doesn’t really care if he’s honest.  From what he’s last heard Harry was on some yacht with Kendall Jenner and their respective families over the holidays, and the pictures taken on that trip left very little to the imagination.  Whatever.

Louis’ dislike for his bandmate hasn’t gone away even while on break where he’s not obligated to see him on a daily basis.  The good thing about the hiatus is that he doesn’t have to worry about getting into arguments with Harry, having Liam or Niall interfere and putting the band in a difficult position.  Zayn’s departure has already taken it’s toll on them, and Harry and Louis’ dislike for each other hasn’t helped, being the source of the many break up rumors that have been printed in the tabloids.  Louis wouldn’t do that to Liam and Niall.  He would never let his and Harry’s issues get in the way of the band’s success and he’d like to think that they’ve done pretty well in hiding most of it from the public eye.  They’ve had nearly five years of practice to get it right.  

When the band was first put together, Harry and Louis were the first to get along.  They actually became best friends at one point and even moved in together after their XFactor tour ended.  Things were going great, and Harry and Louis were inseparable.  However, soon after they started recording their first album, Harry started changing.  It seemed that he was taking advantage of the popularity they were gaining, making him some sort of lothario.  It wasn’t just the articles that were printed in the tabloids either.  

Being Harry’s roommate, Louis was an unfortunate witness to his conquests, often hearing him promise girls he would keep in touch with them and quickly forgetting their names once they walked out the door.  It eventually became too much for Louis, deciding he no longer wanted to hear Harry’s hookups while he was trying to sleep and get ready for an early morning ahead of them.  Without much warning, he told Harry he’d be moving out by the end of the week and that was that.  Their friendship was never the same after that.

It eventually turned into animosity between them.  Harry would always disagree with Louis’ suggestions on things that had to do with the band, and Louis would refuse to acknowledge Harry’s presence when they all hung out as a group.  Harry’s dating life only got worse when he decided to put the moves on “America’s Sweetheart” Taylor Swift.  Not only did that end badly, but Taylor managed to get her “revenge” in the form of break up songs, interviews, and award speeches bashing Harry.  Louis hated that that’s how One Direction gained their popularity in the US, and only made his dislike for his bandmate even stronger.

Zayn was a great escape for Louis from all of the bullshit that happened with Harry.  Not only was he his smoking buddy, but he seemed to understand where he was coming from better than anyone else in the band.  Needless to say that Zayn’s decision to quit the band over a year ago was one of the biggest heartbreaks of his life.  It took him a while to recover from that and move on, but he’s grateful that Liam and Niall gave him space and were there for support when he needed it.  

Louis’ dating life hasn’t been very interesting.  Being in one of the most famous bands in the world makes it difficult to keep a steady relationship.  He had a girlfriend when he first started the XFactor but that didn’t last once the band gained traction, and he’s had a few hookups here and there, including a fling with Radio 1 host Nick Grimshaw who he still hooks up with on occasion.  At the moment, he’s been sort of dating Danielle Campbell, who’s an up and coming American Actress.  They met at a mutual friend’s birthday party and hit it off pretty well so they see each other any time they’re in the same city, but they haven’t become anything official.  

_ Party at Bootsy Bellows tonight, wanna come with?   _ Danielle texted him about an hour ago.  Louis arrived in LA a couple of days ago and coincidentally Danielle was also in town.  He’s been trying to decide if he’s in the mood to go out, eventually deciding to go ahead since he hasn’t left his house since he got into town.  He sends her a quick reply accepting the invite and decides to have a swim before he has to get ready in a couple of hours.

Louis decides to hire a driver for the night since he wants to get absolutely sloshed and doesn’t want to worry about him or Danielle being designated drivers.  He picks Danielle up at the hotel she’s staying at, and they head over to the club.  There’s paparazzi waiting outside, since it’s a place many celebrities frequent.  And apparently the party is being thrown by Snoop Dogg no doubt being paparazzi heaven.  Louis and Danielle get out of the car, Louis taking Danielle’s hand in his and they make their way inside.  Louis purses his lips trying to smile, but he knows it’s not really coming across.  He’s never been able to hide his dislike for the paps, even if they’re just doing their job.

Once inside, they greet other fellow celebrity friends and acquaintances, including David and Victoria Beckham and James Corden.  It’s a full house tonight, and Louis is glad to see old friends, feeling like he’s been on exile disconnected from the world while he’d been traveling and spending time with his family.  The music is loud, and there’s bright colored lights flashing to the beat of the music.  Servers are walking around with trays of drinks, and Louis takes one for him and his date.  He quickly takes a sip of his beverage to help him relax.  He’s catching up with James and asking him how his wife and kids are, and he in return inquires about his mum and siblings.

After a few more drinks he takes Danielle’s hand and walks her to the dance floor.  They dance to a few songs, Louis placing his hands on her hips as she sways to the beat of the music.  She’s wearing a tight red dress that really accentuates her legs.  He can feel the heat radiating off her body, they’re both beginning to sweat from the exertion.  They look into each other’s eyes as a slow song starts to play, and he notices how her eyes are honey brown and beautiful.  She smiles at him and he returns it, kissing her on her forehead.

“I’m thirsty,” she tells him fanning herself with her hand.

“I’ll go get us a drink,” he offers.

“Thank you, I’ll meet you up at the bar, gotta go to the ladies room.”

Louis nods and makes his way to the bar, excusing himself when he bumps into random people.  He gets to the bar and waits to get the bartender’s attention.  When he finally does, he orders them each a cocktail and a bottle of water.  There’s a moment where there’s a pause in between songs and he hears a familiar laugh.  No.  This can’t be happening.  He subtly turns his head to catch the familiar set of curls and he freezes.  He doesn’t see the curly locks but he sees the dimples that belong to one Harry Styles, who has apparently gotten his hair chopped off since the last time he’s seen him.  He’s talking animatedly with Cara Delevingne apparently saying something so funny Cara seems to almost have spit out her drink.  It automatically makes Louis roll his eyes.  

“Is this for me?” Danielle’s voice snaps Louis out of his reverie, pointing to one of the drinks on the counter.

“Uh.  Yeah,” Louis says distractedly.  He hands the gin and tonic to her as he takes a big gulp of his own.  He’s gonna need more alcohol.  Danielle thanks him and pecks him on the cheek as he tries to avoid looking in the direction his bandmate is in.  He swears he can still hear the shrill of his laugh despite the loud music.

“I need a wee,” Louis tells her as he finishes off his drink.  He’s more drunk than he thought.  He feels a bit dizzy and his face feels warm and flushed as he heads to the loo.  It takes him a couple of tries to finally get the stall locked.  After taking a wee, Louis approaches the sink, his reflection staring right back at him.  His hair is in disarray from the sweat, so he runs his fingers through his fringe. His facial hair has grown out into a scruffy beard, not having to worry about appearances as much as he normally would.  Louis washes his hands and rubs some of the cool water on his face taking a deep breath.  He doesn’t know why Harry’s presence annoys the shit out of him, it just does.  He’s almost tempted to convince Danielle to leave early with some random excuse, but decides against it.  He won’t let Harry ruin his night.  Plus, Harry wasn’t doing anything to him anyway.  Louis can be at the same party without acknowledging him.  Louis’ in no obligation to talk to him or anything.  Harry didn’t even see him so he’s sure he can get away and enjoy his night without having to interact with his bandmate.  He can do this.

Someone walking into the bathroom interrupts Louis’ inner monologue.  Of fucking course.  Harry notices Louis and smiles.  He fucking smiles all dimply and bright and for a split second Louis is taken back in time to when they were best friends and how he used to be such a sucker for that smile.  Louis’ eyes harden at the thought.

“Hey Lou,” Harry chirps.  His voice is soft and gentle, just like it was five years ago, no trace of animosity.

“Hey,” Louis says not looking at him, but at his own reflection straightening his Black Sabbath T-shirt.  

“How’ve you been?” Harry asks, running a hand through his hair.

Louis can’t help but snort.  “Seriously?  You actually care about how I’ve been?”

Harry looks taken aback by Louis’ reaction but recovers easily, “Of course I do,” he says sounding genuinely surprised that Louis would think otherwise.

“Please Harry, I’m not gonna fall for that.  I’m not like your other friends who eat up every word you tell them,” he says rolling his eyes.  That apparently seems to be his body’s natural reaction to anything Harry says or does.

“What are you on about?”  Harry asks, his eyebrows are furrowed and it kind of reminds Louis of a disgruntled kitten.

Louis throws his paper towel away into the bin and turns to look at him in the eyes.  Harry’s eyes are emerald and glowing with curiosity.  He doesn’t remember the last time he was this close to him if he’s honest.  He shakes his head making a disgruntled noise, “Just forget it.  Have a good night.”  He sweeps past him and leaves the bathroom before Harry can respond.

Louis ends up staying for another hour or so never refusing a drink that’s offered his way.  He’s blissfully drunk and having a good time despite the encounter with Harry.  Eventually, he drops Danielle off and heads back home.  It’s like his body knows his bed is near when he walks through the door front door as  his eyes get heavier by the second.  Taking off his clothes piece by piece, he makes his way to the bedroom.  He’ll worry about the mess he’s leaving in the morning.  Right now, he just needs sleep.

 

***

 

Louis is startled awake by his doorbell.  Whoever is at the door is ringing it incessantly.  Louis takes a quick look at the clock on his nightstand and sees it’s nearly 5am.  Who the fuck is at his door at this ungodly hour?  He stumbles down the stairs still in a half asleep state, but apparently he’s taking too long to answer the door because his early visitor has resorted to a combination of ringing and banging on the door.  Louis decides to disregard trying to put some clothes on, whoever is on the other side will have to deal with him answering in his boxer briefs.

“What the fuck?!” Louis exclaims as he opens the door.  And what the fuck indeed.  Harry is standing on the other side and he’s livid.  His eyes are dark and he’s breathing heavy if the steam coming out of his nostrils is anything to go by.  It’s a bit chilly out, making his breath visible.  “What are you doing here?” He asks accusingly.

Harry shoves Louis to the side and staggers inside the house, clearly having had too much to drink.  Louis closes the door and turns to face Harry crossing his arms against his chest.  Harry is pacing across the living room, his hand running through his hair--out of habit no doubt--as there are no longer any curls on his head to tame.  

“Are you going to answer my question?” Louis demands impatiently.

Harry stops dead in his tracks and glares at Louis, as if Louis was the one that interrupted his sleep.  Then, it’s like he remembers why he came in the first place as the fire in his eyes returns.  “Why do you hate me so much?”  he asks Louis, looking him straight in the eye.  It’s like he’s inviting Louis into his soul, where he can find the question that has been festering inside waiting to come out for nearly five years.

“What do you mean?” is all Louis can think of saying at the moment because Harry is drunk, and Louis is in no mood to have any type of serious adult conversation at five in the morning.  He should at least get to have a cuppa first.

“Oh come off it Lou, you know damn well what the fuck I’m talking about,” Harry begins, “You’ve always hated me.  Ever since you moved out all those years ago.  It’s like you can’t stand to be around me and everything I do or say bothers you.  You can never seem to agree with me on anything!”

Harry is still staring at Louis, his eyes pleading for an answer, and Louis doesn’t think he can give him one.  At least not one that will make sense right now.  The thing is, Louis isn’t really sure.  Louis glowers down at his feet, bare and cold against the hardwood floor.  How is he supposed to answer?  

“Yeah, well it doesn’t seem like you’re my biggest fan either,” he decides to counter instead.

Harry makes an aggravated sound, pulling at his hair in frustration.  “You’re so fucking frustrating, you know that?”

“Oh yeah, how so?”  Louis challenges.

Harry takes a few steps forward, suddenly being only inches away from Louis.  Harry’s stare is unwavering.  Louis can smell the whiskey on his breath, and it somehow makes his own mouth water.  Maybe he’s still a bit drunk himself.  Louis doesn’t falter, he refuses to let Harry intimidate him in his own home, so he scowls at him.  Suddenly, it’s like the floodgates open and Harry’s face softens and without warning, surges forward to capture Louis’ lips into his.  His lips are soft and moist, and Louis definitely tastes the whiskey he was undoubtedly drinking, he opens his mouth inviting him in.  It’s like Harry’s lips are telling him the things he can’t put into words and Louis is responding with his own.  Harry’s tongue slides in and Louis takes it, savoring the sweet and bitter taste of it.  Harry emits a quiet, needy moan and Louis just loses it.

Louis walks them to the couch, their kiss never breaking.  Harry sits and Louis joins him by straddling him, his legs on either side of Harry’s.  Louis grabs Harry’s face between his hands and kisses him deeper, their kiss quickly becoming more dirty, more hungry.  Harry’s hands make their way to Louis’ bum, squeezing a cheek in each hand making Louis moan in pleasure.  Louis instinctively moves his hips, rubbing his growing erection against Harry’s.  Everything feels hot, his skin burns wherever Harry touches, his face feels fevered, and his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest with the overwhelming heat.

It’s like everything that’s been wrong in Louis’ life is falling into place.  The puzzle pieces clicking together perfectly in a way he would have never imagined.  Like figuring something out after trying to view it from a different perspective and suddenly it’s all making sense, and you wonder why you’ve never looked at it that way before.  Louis places these thoughts in the back of his mind to examine later, right now all he wants is  _ Harry, Harry, Harry _ .  Harry’s taste is so addicting, and as long as he keeps giving it, Louis will take as much as he can before it gets snatched away from him.

“Fuck,” Harry moans.  He squeezes Louis’ bum cheeks rubbing them in slow circles.  His hands make their way to the waistband of Louis’ briefs, his thumbs idly pulling at the elastic as if asking for permission.

Louis quickly complies and swiftly takes off his pants, getting back on Harry’s lap and picking up where they left off.  Caressing Louis’ bare arse, Harry’s nails softly scratch the smooth skin, making Louis whimper.  “Fuck yeah,”  Louis mumbles as his lips reconnect with Harry.  Louis is pulling on Harry’s hair, whatever strands his fingers can grasp, making the most delicious sounds come out of Harry’s mouth.  

They stop kissing for a moment to look into each other’s eyes, their pupils are dilated and dark.  Harry brings one of his fingers and places it against Louis’ lips pink, plump lips.  “Suck,” he orders, and Louis complies by taking Harry’s index finger into his mouth.  His cheeks hollow making Louis’ cheek bones look sharp and so gorgeous.  He looks like an angel, only a sexy, and very dirty one.  After a few moments Harry pulls his finger out and reaches behind Louis’ bum.  They resume their kissing and as soon as Harry’s finger reaches Louis’ rim, he cries out in absolute bliss.  Harry keeps nudging his finger barely intruding the ring of muscle in Louis’ bum with Louis on his lap making the most beautiful noises against his ear.

“Harry, please fuck me,” Louis whispers brokenly into his ear, his hot breath making Harry’s body tremble.

“Yeah, okay,” he says, picking Louis up from his bum and carrying him up the stairs.  Louis makes an oomph sound, but quickly recovers, circling his legs around Harry’s torso and his arms wrapping around his neck.

Harry easily finds Louis’ bedroom, and places him on the bed. While Harry is undressing, Louis reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a condom and lube and places it on the mattress for the younger man.  By the time Harry is done, he’s staring at Louis who’s got his legs spread out with one hand wrapped around his erection, moving his fist in a slow pace.  Harry bites his lip, his eyes full of hunger, as he joins Louis.

Their lips reconnect, Harry makes his way down to Louis’ neck, nibbling on his pulse point and licking over it.  He lowers down to Louis’ collarbones, his tongue gently tracing the letters across his chest, making Louis lose it.  When he lathers his tongue over Louis’ nipple he can’t take it anymore.

“Harry, please,” Louis begs hoping Harry knows what he wants because he doesn’t think he can be coherent enough to tell him.

Without a word, Harry reaches over for the lube being quick in lubing up his fingers.  He works one finger into Louis’ eager hole, entering slowly.  Louis’ breath hitches at the intrusion, biting his bottom lip to keep from sobbing.  Harry moves his finger in and out slowly, trying to feel his way inside and making room for the next finger.  He leans down to kiss Louis, becoming more licking and biting than anything, as he adds his middle finger.  Louis moans into Harry’s mouth as he continues to spread him open, building a delicious rhythm until he reaches that spot that makes Louis nearly lose it.

“Oh fuck!  Right there,” Louis groans turning his head to give Harry better access to his neck, which he takes eagerly.  

Harry licks and nibbles onto his neck, working his way down, no doubt leaving bruises with each touch.  Louis doesn’t realize when Harry’s added a third finger, but his prostate is being relentlessly stimulated, and he can’t help the noises that are coming out of his mouth.

“Harry please, I’m ready.  I need you inside of me right now,” Louis all but begs.  Harry pulls his fingers out and fumbles with the condom, clumsily slicking his dick with lube.

Harry lines himself up, he looks down at Louis and he looks so beautiful.  Louis’ hair is a sweaty mess, his fringe matted against his forehead.  His lips are parted and he’s practically panting, eyes closed in anticipation for what’s to come.  Harry pushes in, both of them letting out a gasp at the feeling of their bodies connecting with each other.  Louis is tight and so warm and Harry needs a minute to adjust so he won’t come right there on the spot.  He’s so overwhelmed by the sensation and his own thoughts he keeps trying to quiet down.

It’s just that Harry has all sorts repressed feelings that are making their way to the surface all at once, and he’s trying his damndest to not think about them right now.  Now, when Louis is gazing at him like he’s holding all the answers to the universe.

“Harry please move,” Louis rasps out.  He sounds out of breath, and the sound of his scratchy voice takes Harry out of his reverie.   

Harry pulls out slowly then slams back in, repeating the motion slowly at first, but the sounds Louis is making make him speed up his pace.  The noises Louis makes are music to his ears, and he’s willing to do whatever it takes to keep that melody playing.  Harry pulls Louis’ legs over his shoulders nearly folding him in half and thrusts into him mercilessly.

“Oh fuck!”  Louis shouts.  Louis’ hands are behind Harry’s head, yanking at his shortened hair which just eggs Harry on.

After a few more thrusts, Harry stops and orders Louis to turn around which he easily complies, getting on all fours looking over his shoulder at Harry expectantly.  Harry enters him again, he takes a hold of Louis’ hips, his grip tight and sure to leave marks for days.  He slams into Louis repeatedly, making him cry in pleasure.

“Oh god!”  Louis yells, while Harry echoes the same sentiment.  Harry is gnawing at his bottom lip in concentration, not wanting to lose rhythm.

“Harry, please smack my arse,” Louis pants looking over his shoulder, “Please.”

And he didn’t have to tell Harry twice, with Louis’ arse bouncing so obscenely with every thrust, he’d been tempted to smack it, but didn’t want to ruin the moment in case Louis wasn’t into that.  He takes one hand and lets his palm fall against Louis’ sweaty flesh.  It wasn’t a hard smack, but enough to elicit a loud moan out of Louis.

“Harder,” Louis whines while meeting Harry with each thrust.

Harry does as Louis asks and smacks his other arse cheek, the sound from the slap echoing throughout the room.

“Fuck yes,”  Louis moans.

So Harry continues on, smacking Louis’ arse with every few thrusts.  His hips begin to stutter, but he holds out, wanting Louis to come before him, and it doesn’t take much longer.  With one last slap Louis comes hard, his elbows hit the bed as the orgasm hits him.  His head is cradled between his arms on the bed, and Harry finds his release not too long after.

Harry shouts Louis’ name spilling into the condom, his movements slow down as his orgasm takes over.  He’s hot and he wipes the sweat from his forehead with his forearm.  His legs feel like jelly as he walks over to Louis’ ensuite to dispose of the condom and clean up, bringing a wet cloth for Louis.  Louis is sprawled on the bed, his arse cheeks are reddened and Harry can see faint trails of hand marks on them.  He feels a bit embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I might’ve gotten a bit carried away there,” he says and doesn’t realize how gone his voice is, that it startles him a little.

Louis opens his eyes, giving Harry a heavy lidded stare and smiles, “Not at all, that was amazing,” he says breathless, his voice muffled by the pillow he laid his head on.

Harry can’t help but smile, he’s sure he looks ridiculous right now.  He stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do.  They just had sex, and it was the best sex he’s ever experienced if he’s honest.  But there’s a lot of unresolved issues between them and he isn’t sure if this was just a fuck to Louis and he’s going to go back to hating him the next day.  Harry’s not sure how he’d feel if that were the case.   

“Well I should go,” Harry says, not really sure what else to say.  He’s sort of hoping Louis asks him to stay so they can finish the talk they were having before all this happened.  That’s the reason Harry had come over to begin with so it’d be great to finally clear the air between them.  However, Harry gets no response and when he walks closer to the bed, Louis is passed out, snoring softly.  Harry wonders what he should do and ultimately decides to go home.  He doesn’t think his heart can take being rejected by Louis in the morning, so he’d rather not put him in the position to do so.

He quickly gathers his things quietly, making sure not to wake Louis and puts his clothes back on.  He lightly caresses Louis’ cheek.

“Goodbye Lou,” he whispers.  He turns around and leaves Louis’ house without another word.  His heart feels heavy on the drive home.  Harry thinks it’s just the result of too much drinking that’s making him feel this way.

  
****

Louis’ head feels like it’s been stomped on by an elephant is the first thought as he’s waking up.  He rubs his eyes, the sun filtering through his window making it too damn bright.  He checks his phone and it’s well past 3 in the afternoon.  His mouth feels so dry he’d give anything for a glass of water right now.  Harry’s not in bed, so Louis wonders if he’s in the loo.  He forces himself to get up and look around, but there’s no trace of Harry.  His clothes are no longer on the floor where he had carelessly chucked them off last night.  For a split second Louis thinks it might have all just been a dream, but then the way his bum is currently aching totally debunks that thought.  Apparently the bruises on his collarbones do as well, Louis thinks as he looks in the mirror.  He wonders if Harry is secretly a vampire because he sure as hell likes to leave his mark.

After cleaning up and eating some cereal for breakfast, Louis doesn’t know what to do.  He wonders if he should text Harry to make sure he made it home okay, but he also doesn’t want to come off as needy.  This was obviously a one off for Harry and Louis doesn’t want to make it awkward.  Even though Louis has so many questions, but not a single answer.  The only person who can answer them left without a word--not even a damn thank you.  

What does this all mean?  It’s obvious that Harry came over last night looking for answers and Louis never really gave him any.  Does he really hate Harry?  No, he doesn’t.  He hasn’t been very happy with some of Harry’s choices, and that’s ultimately what made him push Harry out of his life.  But why?  Now that he thinks about it, Liam, Niall and even Zayn when he was part of the band each had their fair share of high profile romantic conquests, but Louis never let it faze him.  So why did Harry’s?  They were best friends and roommates, they’d do almost everything together.  They used to practically be one when it came down to it.  Was it jealousy?  Louis always found Harry attractive from the first time he noticed him waiting in line at the XFactor auditions, he’s always been a sucker for those damn dimples.  Was it ever more than that?  

What about now?  Does he want something more than just a one off with Harry?  He’d be an idiot if he didn’t notice the level of intimacy that was reached between them.  He’s never experienced something like that with anyone before.  Nothing has ever felt so damn near perfect, and it should scare him to even think that, but it actually doesn’t.  It makes him feel disappointed that Harry wasn’t there to wake up next to the next day.  It makes his heart ache at the thought that Harry didn’t feel the same thing Louis did last night.  Louis’ throat tightens at the last thought.  

With a heavy sigh, Louis decides he needs a distraction because all these thoughts are giving him a headache and he’s really not doing himself any favors.  He sends Danielle a text to see if she’s up for a movie.  Yeah, a movie will be a great distraction from the ball of confusion that is Harry Styles.    
  


****

A long hot bath followed by a shower, doesn’t stop Harry from feeling like shit or from erasing any trace or memory from the previous night.  The scratches on his back will be there for at least a few days, and Harry doesn’t want any reminders of what he’s done.  What has he done?  He had gone to Louis’ in a drunken rage, after the way he was brushed off at the club.  Harry couldn’t stop the years of built up anger that finally decided to surface.  He just needed to know why Louis has always disliked him.  Harry’s never understood his decision to move out five years ago.  They were best friends and at one point even inseparable, often sleeping in each other’s rooms after staying up for hours watching Friends.  Harry remembers how they used to joke around that with Harry’s cleaning habits, he would be a total Monica and with Louis’ sense of humor he’d be Chandler.  Harry can’t help but smile at the fond memory.

Harry doesn’t understand what went wrong back then, and he sure as hell didn’t mean to make things even worse by sleeping with Louis.  Not wanting to deal with another brush off from him, he decided to leave before he awoke so that he didn’t have to.  There’s no way Louis felt the same connection Harry did last night.  Harry felt like he’d finally found what he’d been missing all his life.  There’s never been a kiss so good, a touch so meaningful, or a fuck so intimate like the one he had with Louis.  Amazing cannot even begin to describe that moment that was shared between them.  Harry felt like they were the only ones in the entire world, and nothing else mattered.  

Harry considers texting Louis to let him know he made it home okay, but he stops himself wondering if Louis would even care.  Maybe Louis is relieved that Harry left and he didn’t have to deal with the aftermath of their actions.  He tries to distract himself by binge watching tv shows on netflix, but maybe watching How I met Your Mother isn’t such a good idea.  Especially not when every situation somehow reminds him of Louis.  He eventually gets too frustrated and turns off the tv.  Harry ultimately decides to take his thoughts and frustrations to the gym, giving Mark a call to meet him in an hour.  That’ll help him clear his mind off Louis Tomlinson.

 

***

It’s been a week.  Seven days.  168 hours.  And still no word from Harry.  Not that Louis is keeping track or anything.  He’s so close to just throwing his phone into the ocean and changing his number.  That’ll show him.  He just doesn’t understand.  Louis thought he was happy with the way his life was.  Harry Styles was just a small inconvenience, but he dealt with it.  He had to go and sleep with him and for some reason he can’t get him out of his damn mind.  Louis never asked for this.  He was doing just fine without knowing what kissing Harry tasted like or what having Harry inside of him felt like.  

Louis’ distraction tactics haven’t worked either.  Going to the movies with Danielle the other day was a complete disaster.  Not only did he have a miserable time, the previews before Suicide Squad included a trailer for the movie Harry is starring in.  The one he had to cut his gorgeous long locks for.  After that, Louis was a terrible date, he dropped Danielle off after the movie faking not feeling well and went back home to sulk.  A few days later he just broke things off with her, he didn’t want to put her through his bullshit and she deserved much better.  

As far as Louis knows Harry’s been MIA, not that he was on the internet googling his name to see if any pictures of him these past few days surfaced or anything.  Today’s search actually returns results and Louis’ heart drops.  He scrolls through and finds what looks like syndicated articles about Harry and Kendall Jenner rekindling their romance.

Louis knows that a lot of the shit the media talks about is bullshit but he can’t help but remember those pictures that were leaked earlier that year that left very little to the imagination between the two.  He hates how he’s feeling right now.  His blood feels like it’s boiling with the anger and jealousy is simmering inside of him.  Who does Harry think he is?  Did he think he could just use Louis as one of his many conquests without any consequences?  Louis will be damned if he lets him get away with this.  He slips on a jumper and a beanie on his head and hastily grabs the keys to his car storming out of his house in a blind rage.

Louis had momentarily forgotten that he had no clue where Harry lived, so he had to quickly get the address from Liam, promising him that he wasn’t going to cause trouble.  So maybe he might have lied a little, but it got him what he needed.  Harry’s house was only a five minute drive from his own home and when he pulls up to his driveway, he sees his Range Rover parked by the garage.  Louis staggers up the stairs and rings the doorbell incessantly.  He hopes and prays that Harry is alone so he won’t have an audience.

Harry finally opens the door, his face full of confusion.  He looks like he was sleeping, his eyes are heavily lidded and his cheeks flushed.

“Lou?  What are you doing here?” Harry asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and opens the door to let him in.

Louis storms in brushing past Harry who follows him into the living room.

“How fucking dare you?”  Louis growls, pointing his finger and jabbing it against Harry’s chest.

“What are you on about?”  Harry’s face is furrowed, looking dumbfounded at Louis’ presence.

Louis squawks in indignation, “Look I get that you’re used to just sleeping around and never calling, but I’d think at least you’d make an exception with bandmates,” he bites out bitterly.

Harry gives him a quick once-over, his eyes look hurt for a second but it disappears right away.  He shakes his head slowly as if he’s realizing something, a smile creeping up to his lips.  He scrutinizes Louis, his eyes pierce through Louis’ very core, so much that he feels like he needs to look at anywhere else but Harry.  

“Please sit down, Lou,” Harry says gesturing towards one of the leather couches.  Louis crosses his arms and hastily walks and settles himself on the seat, the cushions feeling like he’s sitting on clouds.  Harry takes a seat on the coffee table so he’s sitting right across Louis, his eyes never leaving him, which is starting to make Louis feel antsy.

Harry takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, and finally settling his hands on his knees.  “When we were first put together as a band on XFactor, and you ran into my arms, and I caught you and we celebrated that we’d made it...ever since that very moment I was so gone for you Louis.”

Louis is frozen in place, his feet suddenly feel like lead forcing him to stay put.  Before he can even think of saying anything Harry continues, “We became friends so easily, and I just couldn’t believe that you would even notice me, let alone become one of my best friends.  I always wanted to be around you, when you weren’t near I always found myself looking for you in a crowded room.  I was so pathetic, but I was so fucking happy.  Not only was I so close to winning one of the most popular competitions on tv, but this beautiful boy doesn’t ever get sick of me and even lets me tag along with him to pull pranks on people.”  Harry laughs at his own words, an embarrassed flush pinkening his facial features.

“When you agreed to move in with me after we’d won, I was so fucking excited that I couldn’t sleep the night before we moved.  When we were finally living together, I couldn’t help but walk by your room to make sure you were really there, it felt so surreal.  I never thought you’d ever want me as a roommate and I was determined to be the best one you ever had so that you’d never want to leave.  That’s why I’d cook, and clean, and even offer to do your laundry.  And I did it happily because I loved you so much.”  Harry’s voice breaks a bit at the end and he closes his eyes for a moment and swallows hard.

He opens his eyes again and makes sure Louis is looking at him, “And then Caroline Flack happened.  God Louis, if I could turn back time, you know what I’d do?  I’d go back to that day where management pulled me in to talk me into agreeing to start this ‘relationship’ with her.  I was so young and naive, you know?  I just wanted the band to do well, and they said doing this would help build our band’s name or whatever.  Which, now I realize was bullshit.”  He shakes his head in annoyance.

“Wait,” Louis says finally, “So Caroline Flack was a stunt?”  

Harry nods.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  Louis asks.  He wants to know because he thought Harry was really with her, and doesn’t understand why no one ever told him.

“They told me they would brief you guys on the situation, but that it’d be best to not talk with you about it to make it look more real.  Which I also know was a complete lie, God I was such a gullible idiot back then.”

Louis has inched closer to put his hand atop of Harry’s, “You’re not, you know how much they’ve fucked us over, and you know how happy we all were to finally be rid of them,” he assures him.

Harry laughs bitterly, “Yeah.  Anyway, not long after that, you became very distant and it seemed that everything I said or did annoyed you.  I didn’t understand what I’d done, and I was too scared to ask you, afraid you’d ask to move out or something.  So I kept quiet, but I also got a bit depressed I think.  So I coped how I could.  I went out, met new people, hooked up with them, everything I could do to not feel the pain I was feeling.  Not to mention the articles that were being written about me weren’t helping the situation.  Thankfully I’ve learned to cope with that in a healthier way, but still,”  Harry shrugs, “When you sat me down to tell me you were moving out, it felt like I was being stabbed in the chest, but at the same time I didn’t blame you.  I knew that my behavior probably pushed you away.  I prefered being the one to push you away than having you be the one to reject me.”

Louis’ throat feels tight, and he’s trying so hard not to let the tears that are threatening to spill to fall, but fuck.  He feels like such a fucking twat.  “God Harry I’m...Fuck I am so sorry.  I’m so sorry that I believed them, I should have known better.  You were my best friend, I should have known you better than that.  I failed you and I’m so sorry,” he sobs.  He gives in to his own emotions.  Louis doesn’t have any good excuses for his behavior and he’s willing to do anything now to get Harry to forgive him.  He rubs at his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper, refusing to look Harry in the eye.  He feels unworthy of his presence.

Harry lifts Louis’ chin with his long index finger, his gaze unwavering, “Look at me,” he says fiercely, “You have nothing to apologize for okay?  You did nothing wrong, this whole thing just played out the way it did, and there’s nothing that can be done now, let’s just learn to move on from this because…”  He stops mid sentence and looks at Louis with such awe.

“Because?”  Louis returns the gaze.

“Because being with you the other night made me realize how much I still love you.  Those feelings I had for you back then, the ones I pushed back, all resurfaced when we slept together.  God Louis, I’d never felt so much for someone like I do with you and that night was so fucking overwhelming for me.  It scared the shit out of me.  And I’m so sorry for leaving the way I did but I don’t know what I would have done if you’d rejected me in the morning.  I don’t think I would have survived it,”  Harry admits.

Louis leans forward and takes Harry’s head between his hands, their foreheads touching, “Thank god!  I thought you were just treating me like a one night stand.  I’ve been going crazy this past week wondering why you never even bothered to call or text.  Fuck, Harry,”  Louis breathes as he leans in to kiss Harry.  Their kiss is soft with a hint of desperation, years of unresolved tension breaking around them.  Harry tastes sweet like cherries, and Louis never stood a chance.

All of a sudden Louis retracts, their lips making an obscene smacking sound, “Wait, what about Kendall?”

Harry looks at him confused, “What about her?”

“Aren’t you guys an item?”

Harry laughs, “No Lou.  It’s just mutual promo, I’ve been sort of ‘bearding’ for her actually.  She’s in a relationship with Gigi Hadid, and earlier this year there were a lot of rumors about them so we all went on vacation together and let the paps take some pictures of us looking loved up so that the tabs would leave her alone about the other rumors.  She’s not ready to come out yet so I was willing to help her out.”

Louis feels like an idiot again.  “Oh.”

Harry just smiles, that dimply smile Louis loves so much, “I haven’t really dated anyone in real life for a few years, everything else has been for PR purposes.”  He leans down to capture Louis’ lips again.

“For what it’s worth, I felt the same the other night you know?  It was one of the best nights of my life if I’m honest,” Louis admits, feeling the blush creep up to his cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis says as they kiss again.  He can’t help that Harry’s lips are so tasty.

“Hey Louis,”  Harry breaks their kiss again.

Louis grunts in frustration, “Yes Haz?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”  He asks his eyes big and bright, more hopeful than ever.

Louis smiles so wide, he knows his eyes are probably crinkly and bright, but that’s the effect the man in front of him has on him, and he’s truly fucked.  “Fuck yeah, I’m never letting you go again,” he says as their lips reconnect.  And he means that, he’s never letting this boy go as long as he can help it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write you your own fic? [Click here](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/post/173646347378/fics-and-betaing-for-charity) for more information!


End file.
